Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor processing and devices, and more particularly, to electrical fuses (e-fuses) disposed vertically and co-integrated with field effect transistors (FETs).
Description of the Related Art
Programmable electrical fuses (e-fuses) provide a plurality of functions on semiconductor devices. These functions may include uses for applications such as memory array redundancy, post-manufacture programming of circuits, and package identification coding. Despite their usefulness, e-fuses can consume valuable chip space.